Life is Annoying
by kittyslikecookies
Summary: (This is a sequel to "Life is Different") There is a new mutant in town, and my brothers aren't doing anything about it. This whole thing smells of Kraang and Foot trap. It looks like it's up to me to work this whole scheme out.
1. Intruder

_Hello minna-san! I decided to make a sequel to "Life is Different". This is in Raph's perspective, so there will be more violence than in Mona-Lisa's version. So, for all you action lovers, here is Raph's POV! I am open to making some in other character's POV, but by request only! (And not in Splinter's POV). I already have titles and stuff ready. But only if people want more sequels, I will make more. So, please enjoy, and review! Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. Or a pet turtle for that matter. I want one though. _

* * *

The Shell-Raiser rattles along the boringly quiet and empty street. Another dull patrol night.

The only thing, that was semi-exciting about tonight, is the abandoned warehouse. Even then, there were only 10-20 foot bots. It doesn't even begin to scratch the concept of "warm-up". However, there is something strange about that warehouse. There weren't enough bots. Leo knows it too. If it is truly a Kraang base, there should have been more guards.

I look around the vehicle. Mikey's asleep, drooling a little bit. Donnie and Casey are trying to impress April. Leo is concentrating hard on something. I know he's driving, but he's got that "100-thoughts" face on. I stroke my dashboard. I should ask Donnie to add more weapons to this thing. I can have a lot more fun during chase missions. I should ask about my bike too. I turn around to see Casey drawing on Mikey's face.

"Draw acne on him. He'll freak!" I whisper.

"Why?" Casey looks up at me.

"It's an old joke." I give him the smirk. He stares at me for a moment then, grins.

"I'll add a moustache too."

"Is it permanent?" April asks.

"No, unfortunately."

After a few moments of scribbling, Casey winks at me, giving me the honor of waking Mikey up.

"Hey puss-face, wake up!" I poke his cheeks, then, slap him.

"BWA! Cheese and ice cream salad!" He sits up violently.

"What are you talking about? We're almost home. You'll have to wash your ugly face when we get there." Cheese and ice cream salad... what the heck goes on inside this guy's mind. Actually, I don't want to know.

"What?! What's wrong with my face?!" Mikey frantically rubs his hands all over his head.

"How about you give him your mirror April." Donnie suggests. April has a mirror? How did Don know that? I bet he looked through her bag. Little creep. Well, now I have something new to blackmail him about.

"Good idea." April pulls a small, yellow compact mirror from her bag, opens it then, hands it to Mikey.

"Gahh! I broke out again! Donnie?! Do you have the cure?! You gotta help me man!" Mikey runs up to Donnie, kneels, then puts his hands together as if he was praying. It's so much fun to tease Mikey.

"Calm down Mikey! It's just marker!" Donnie brushes Mikey away from him. Mikey looks in the mirror again.

"Whoa, dude you're totally right! Hey… I have a moustache too! Cool… le French things, blah, blah…" He pretends to twirl the ink-stache while posing with a hand on his hip.

"April do you have any wipes?" Mikey asks.

"Yea, here Mikey." April pulls another object from her bag and hands it to Mikey.

"Thank you!" Mikey wipes the poorly drawn circles off his fore-head.

"Don't forget the stache, dude." Casey remarks.

"Le gasp! I can non remové le mustaché! It would be le tragenet! Non! I shall non remové it!" He says all this with a gross accent of I-don't-know-what, while twiddling his beloved.

"I, The Master of Naming Stuff, shall name you Senor Stashio!" Mikey pats his upper lip confidently.

"And we shall rule the world!" Mikey strikes a super-hero pose. This is getting annoying.

"Dude, that's Spanish. Not French." Casey raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever, Senor Stashio and I don't care about what you think." Mikey plops down in his chair, and starts spinning.

I grab a wipe from April, and wrap my arm around Mikey's head. He screams. Like a girl. Who knew?

"Well, you should care about what I think!" I rub a bit of Senor Stashio off of Mikey's face then, I let him go, and give the wipe back to April.

Mikey picks up the mirror, and then starts to sob.

"NOOOO! You killed him, Raph! You killed Senor Stashio! You murderer! He was my best friend!" He cries all over me.

"I don't really care." I push him away. Gross, Mikey snot. I sit back in my chair. It's fun to tease Mikey. I smirk at Casey. He nods.

"I thought that Ice Cream Kitty was your best friend." April hands him another wipe.

"Thank you, April. *SNIFF* Ice cream kitty is a different kind of best friend." Mikey dramatically finishes wiping the moustache from his face.

"I see." April softens her facial expression. Out of all of us, April pities Mikey the most.

"So, how many foot-bots did everyone stomp tonight?" Donnie quickly changes the topic.

"Oh! Oh! I smashed, like 3 and half! I did a combo with Leo!" Mikey suddenly jumps up excitedly. How he is able to change emotions quickly, I will never know.

"I bet I beat up more than you Domino!" Casey says while moving closer to April.

"Pfft… yea, sure you did." Donnie pushes Casey away from her.

"Yea, not only that but, I used some wicked moves too!" Casey pokes Donnie in the fore-head.

"Guys! We're here!" Leo announces.

*Ding*

"Hey April, did you see the way I hit that foot-bot in the head with my hockey puck? It went POOSHK! Right through its metal skull! Awesome right?" Casey jumps out of the car with Donnie close behind him.

"Pooshk? Uh, what does that even mean, shell brain?" They're rivalry is worse than me and Leo's.

"C'mon dude obviously it's like, a super-duper cool sound effect. Like ZAP! Or POW! And BAM! Aren't you supposed to be the genius here, Don?" Mikey bounces out next to Casey.

"WHAT? How does not understanding a ridiculous sound effect, rule me out for being a genius?" Donnie sounds flabbergasted. Note to self; insult his intelligence if in an argument.

"Because geniuses know everything! DUH!" Flawless logic, Mikey.

"Geniuses don't know everything, Michelangelo." I step out, walk over to the side and lean on the wall.

"Well, they should." True. They should.

"If geniuses know everything, then wouldn't that make you a comic book genius?" April comes out with Leo.

"Whoa… you're totally right April! Hear that Raph? I'm a genius! Oh yea, I'm a genius, I'm a genius!" What a nuisance. I smack him on the back of the head.

"OW! The heck was that for?!"

"Shouldn't you know? -You're a genius remember?" I comment. He freezes temporarily as if to say something, but crosses his arms and huffs.

"Haha! BURN! He got ya, dude!" Casey slaps Mikey on the back and continues laughing.

"April, Casey, I'm going to get Splinter, he said he wanted to talk to you guys before we took you home." Leo says before walking into the lair.

"Eep! Protect me, Raph!" Casey jumps behind me.

"Sorry, you're on your own, Jones." I smirk at him and push him to April.

I stop listening and think about what happened tonight. It was like the Kraang, that were there, were just a decoy. Almost as if they were hiding something from us. Or, more accurately, they were in the process of hiding something. - Casey is squawking again. They are so loud. I'm trying to think, guys!

"That would be Latin, you uncultured ignoramus." Donnie glares at Casey. Okay… that was probably some strange Donnie insult. We all stare blankly at him.

"Ingir-what?" Casey attempts to pronounce the word.

"Ignoramus."

"Ingrus… du… igmrous…ah I mean… forget it." Casey yet again tries to pronounce the word…! What was that? I just heard something. Was it April? No, she doesn't seem amused.

"Casey, dude. I have no idea what he just said but I'm sure it wasn't nice, man." Mikey remarks.

"Heh. You don't really need to know what he said, just think of what everyone else calls you." Let me think… numb-skull, probably idiot. Mikey's poking me. I hit him over the head again.

"STOP THAT, MIKEY!" I yell at him. I should talk to Leo about the Kraang thing.

"What is taking Leo so long? I have a math exam to study for." April nervously shifts around.

"We have an exam tomorrow?! Aww man… I am not ready for this…" Casey scratches the back of his head.

"How could you not know we had an exam?! Our teacher has only been telling us about it, for what? The past MONTH!" April scolds.

"Eh heh… calm down April, it's just an exam!" Casey backs away. I forgot how scary April can get.

"I'm perfectly calm! You're the one who's going to be kicked off of the hockey team if you fail Trig." Yea and I'm a pink, sparkly, fairy princess.

"Looks like you should study, bro." Trust me; you do NOT want April on your tail. I look up to ceiling.

"I got that figured out, Raph!" Casey states. There's a weird shape on the wall. I stare more intensely at the figure. The shadows are making it hard to see… exactly… we're being spied on.

"Hold up, guys, we're being watched." I pull a shuriken from my belt. The conversation stops.

* * *

To be continued! Next week that is. :3


	2. Interrogation

_Good Morning! Or Evening! Or Afternoon! Or whatever time it is over where you are. Here is the second chapter! Heh heh. I am having sooooo much fun writing in Raph's POV. It's kind of hard, but fun. LOTS-O-FUN :3. It helps me release my inner wrath. :3. I hope you enjoy reading, and please review! Disclaimer; I do not own the turtles. But sometimes I want to give them hugs._

* * *

"Hold up guys, we're being watched." I pull a shuriken from my belt. The conversation stops.

I throw the small weapon close in front of where the person's (or thing's) head seems to be. It jumps off the wall. Good, caught it by surprise. It flails its arms and legs in attempt to reach the wall as it falls. Did I just see a tail? It lets out a small squeak as it lands on a pile of Mikey's pizza boxes. Fail.

"*Chortle* Smooth… *hiccup*" Mikey laughs. He doesn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation. But, the fall was pretty ridiculous. Glad it was off guard.

"Come out into the light where we can see you." I say sternly as I can without laughing.

The spy slowly steps out of the shadows. It's a girl! A mutant lizard girl! She's kinda cute. NO! DON'T PULL A LEO! She was spying on us! She might be working for the Kraang.

"Whoa dudes, it's another mutant!" Mikey jumps in front of the girl. Shoot! She might hurt him.

"Hey there. My name is Mik…!" I cover his mouth and push him back.

"Don't say anything! She could be dangerous!" I shove my sai in her face and glare at her. She acts intimidated while observing my weapon.

"Aww, c'mon Raph… who would fall so majestically like that and be dangerous?" Casey snickers. How oblivious can he be? Maybe she is what the Kraang were hiding.

"She was spying on us! Who knows how long she was there?!" I yell at them, while keeping my eyes on her. That's probably it; they were the distraction; she is the weapon.

"That doesn't make her dangerous, maybe she was scared of you guys." April is on her side too. Why?

"So why couldn't you just ask her, Raph?" Don remarks. I don't understand. The smartest people are rooting for her. I'll ask her, but I'm still not letting her out of my sight any time soon.

"Fine… Um, what were you watching us for!?" It's not like she would tell us anyway.

"Dude, shouldn't you ask for her name first? Manners, man! Ever heard of them?" Mikey crosses his arms in a huffy manner. What?! She is an enemy!

"Pfft, yea, like you're one to talk." I scoff.

"My sons! What is going on?" Oh good, Master Splinter and Leo. They should help convince everyone. I turn to face Sensei. I'm still watching her out of the corner of my eye. She is observing Sensei and Leo. I can tell from her posture.

"He...he... hello….m…m...Master Splinter…."I wish I could see Casey's face right now. It would be priceless.

"Konbanwa, Mr. Jones. Raphael, who is that young lady you are pointing your sai at?" Splinter asks in his usual calm manner.

"We don't know Master Splinter, she just kinda fell outta the sky!" Mikey interrupts. I'll glare at him later.

"She was spying on us Sensei; I was just about to interrogate her." Still watching her. I'm glad you showed up. You would do a better job than me.

"Well why don't we interrogate her more comfortably? I do not sense any evil intentions from her aura." WHAT?! Sensei too?! … If he says so…

"…Hai, Sensei." I glare at her, put my weapon back in my belt, and start to walk over to Leo.

"You'll have to forgive my bro, ma'am. He's not all there sometimes! Now, allow me to show you to our lair." Not all there?! I'm saner than you are!

"What do you mean!?" I change my direction and heads toward Mikey. The girl turns around and looks at me. Her eyes widen and she quickly turns back around.

"You know what I mean, dude; it's ok, you'll just have to accept it and move on." He pats her on the shoulder gently while grinning at me. Oh yea?

"Well, listen here, you little…!"I can't believe I was just concerned for you! Maybe it would have been better to just let her sit there on the wall!

"Not now, Raph!" Leo jumps in like he always does. So annoying! He doesn't understand!

"Yea, Raph! Listen to Leo!" Mikey stands beside him. That little twerp! I'm gonna smack him so hard, when he wakes up, it'll be in California!

"No, Mikey! Stop! You're just going to anger him more!" Leo scolds Mikey. I'm glad he knows me so well (sarcasm). Leo turns to me and opens his mouth.

"Oh no you don't! I am not hearing a lecture from you! Wait till I'm done wiping the floor with brainless here!" I walk to him point my finger at his plastron. Leo closes his trap and scowls.

"We'll see who's wiping the floor with who." Leo growls.

"Was that a threat?" I sneer.

"Maybe. Want to find out?"

*thunk, thunk, thunk*

Oww… I can deal with a butt whipping from Tiger Claw, but there is something about Splinter's hits that really hurt.

"That is enough my sons. I believe we were supposed to be finding out the purpose of our guest." Splinter glares at the three of us.

"She's our guest?!" She's not a guest, she's an intruder!

"Indeed. Now everyone please have a seat and let us sort this mess out." Splinter gives me "the look". I glance away to see the girl staring at me, watching my movements.

Leo shows me his "this isn't over yet" face then, and sits next to sensei. Mikey sticks his tongue out at me. I hit him over the head. I don't think he'll ever learn. I'd prefer not to sit. It's easier to be on guard while standing. You can be ready for anything that way. I sit down, but, only because Sensei asked me to.

"Now, Miss, what is your name?" Splinter asks gently. Why is she getting red carpet treatment?

"My name is… Lisa." Good, now I can add you to my list of "mutants to watch out for".

"Lisa? Is it short for sum thin'? Like Elizabeth or Lizard?" Mikey zips over to her.

"Why on earth would it be short for Lizard?" Sarcasm. It helps me calm down.

"Because you know, she's a lizard and, Lisa sounds like…" What have I done…?

"WE GET IT!" Everyone shouts.

"Actually, it is short for something." She shifts a bit.

"Told ya." Sure, whatever, Mikey. Nobody cares.

"But not what you were thinking, umm…" She frowns a bit.

"Michelangelo. Or Mikey, whichever you like more." He winks. Why is he obsessed with her all of a sudden?

"Ya, ok. It's actually short for…" She backs away from him.

"Short for what? Just tell me already!" Mikey interrupts, like always. I hit him.

"Oww..." Mikey pouts.

"It's short for Mona Lisa." Mona?

"Mona Lisa…." April sounds confused.

"What? So, like the painting?" Don seems fascinated. He shouldn't be.

"Yea, the one made by Leonardo Da Vinci." You don't say.

"Well, it just so happens we have a Leonardo!" Mikey points to Leo enthusiastically. I want to hit him again.

"So you guys are named after Renaissance artists?" Yes, we are. Get over it.

"Yea, the tall geeky one is Donatello, and Mr. Temper over there is Raphael." Mr. Temper huh? Never heard that one before.

"I see. That's … different." She looks at me again. Why me? Can't she look at someone else?

"Well, you were named after a painting." I remark. She glares slightly.

"Perhaps it's not that bizarre, Raph. I know a girl at school who has that same name. Hey, that's the same hoodie she wears too… Wait a second…" What? She's April's friend?

"Wait… There's a girl at our school named 'Mona Lisa'?" April glares at Casey.

"Wow! What conscience!" Mikey pokes Mona.

"That's coincidence." Don sighs.

"No, actually, it's not. April got it." Mona turns to April. No… she doesn't mean…

"Got what? What did April get?" Mikey stares at Mona. She means it. A recent mutant.

"Dang it! Another citizen we couldn't protect." I have to, I gotta; I need to let my anger out at something! The couch. I punch the couch. Hard.

"How long have you been like this Lisa?" April asks, concerned.

"I'm not sure. I woke up about an hour ago in the old sewer outlet. I had a head ache and my whole body was sore. It didn't take me long to figure out that I wasn't human anymore." The old sewer outlet… an hour ago? The Kraang!

"So, you're new to this mutant stuff?" Mikey asks. That means… maybe she isn't dangerous… yet.

"Yea, I guess. I'm just unsure of what I'm going to do from now on." I wonder if she has a tracker on her, like Mr. O'Neil did.

"There's no need to worry, Lisa; it's a stage all mutants have to go through. And I'll be here if you need me." Mikey pats Mona on the back. Nope. No tracker. Still suspicious.

"How'd you get in the sewer?" I ask. Depending on how you answer, it will decide your fate. According to me anyway…

"I'm not really sure. I can tell you what I remember up to the point where I passed out if you want, but it isn't really that interesting." I can't tell if she's lying or if she just feels awkward.

"Every piece of information helps us to find out who did this to you. Although, we already have our suspicions..." Leo states.

"But nobody did this to me; it was an act of my own clumsiness!" She doesn't know who mutated her?

"Perhaps that is what you think, but there is always more to a story than it seems." Splinter's words of wisdom, everyone…

"Believe us, we know from personal experience." Donnie explains.

"Yea, it's sort of a sad story…" Mikey presses his hand over his heart and acts depressed. Okay that's it. I pick up a pillow and throw it at him.

"Omf!"

"No, it's not." I remark.

"Why would it be sad?" Mona asks. That voice… it's too soft… it's sort of annoying.

"Like I said, it's not." Doesn't she get it?

"Alright, well if it's not sad, what happened?" Nosy. That's her plan, I bet!

"One day, while Master…!" Sorry Mikey but, she has explaining to do. (Actually I'm not sorry)

"Hold up. We're not saying anything until you finish your little sob story." I go straight up to her. She's so short. Almost shorter than Mikey.

She backs away gagging a bit. She starts to fan her hand in front of my face and keeps gagging. Why is she doing that? Casey and Mikey suddenly burst out laughing. Donnie and Leo chuckle and April snickers behind a pillow. What? Are… are they mocking me?!

I growl and glare at everyone in the room then I glance to the side, Mona. She just mocked me!

"That is enough Raphael! Allow her to have personal space!" What?

"But…!" Splinter glares at me.

"…Hai, Sensei." I mumble.

"Now, if you would ask her to explain her story in a more polite manner." Splinter asks/orders me.

Do I have to? I'm not really good at this whole polite and manners thing. I scratch the back of my head.

"Could you tell us your story first… Please?" I grimace.

* * *

_To be continued... next Friday! (After the new episode comes out! XD)_


	3. I am truly sorry

Hey guys! Sorry for the late up-date but, as you can probably tell there is no chapter here... :( You see, I have an unsuspicious class that I need to finish home work for... unsuspiciously. My parents are starting to get suspicious which means I need to do a better job of being unsuspicious and I need to do it quickly. :3 Therefore, I won't be updating anything until June. Sorry. :( So back to working on my unsuspicious work for my unsuspicious class where my grades are unsuspiciously dropping... (If can't understand this just take out all of the suspicious words) – yours truly, kittyslikecookies

P.S.

Also, you can check my profile for exact dates and stuff.


	4. Uh Chapter 3? (This title is lame)

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry this was posted so late. I was determined to finish it today no matter what the cost. (• 3•) Readers go spam Cocoaflower's inbox and tell her how awesome she is for sticking with me. Kay, well I hope enjoy and thanks for waiting __\(^U^)/ __Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles. I also do not like the candy. It's too sweet. _

_(Beta Note, Cocoaflower: Haha, hope you don't mind me writing over here... Anyhow, no need for spamming me... XD My inbox is full enough as it is... But... thank you for the note there anyway, kittys. :) Enjoy the story... P.S. did you know that kittys' computer did some techno-jumbo thing to this chapter and it went all numbers and letters? Hopefully, she can upload the translated number and letter thing... it looks cool, anyway.)_

* * *

"Could you tell us your story first… Please?" I grimace.

"Yes. Thank you for asking." Wh..wh..why is she smiling?

"Much better, my son. Now, Mona-Lisa, please start from the beginning." Splinter makes one of his request/order statements. How he does it, I have no idea.

"Okay. So, I got off the bus at the final stop; the river." The river?

"What were ya going to the river for?" Mikey inquires. I was about to ask that!

"A walk." So you took the bus… to go for a walk… humans.

"Why were ya going for a walk?" Mikey has a way of asking questions that is just annoying.

"Umm… because I was having a tough day and I needed a break." Tell me about it.

"Wanna talk about it?" That's not what I meant.

"…" She shifts nervously.

"Mikey, let her continue her story please. Without interruptions." Leo the hero is here to save the day.

"After I got off the bus, I started to walk along the esplanade." She glances at me.

"What's an esplanade?" Mikey asks scratching his head. Doesn't he know any form of advanced vocabulary? He reads comic books often enough.

"It's a long road for people to walk along, usually next to a beach in a town." Donnie explains.

"I was looking over the river and to the other side of the city, when suddenly; I bumped into a strange man." A strange man…

"What did he look like?" I ask.

"She'll tell us that in a moment. Will everyone please stop interrupting?!" Sheesh April, I was just asking a question.

"It really hurt; it felt like he was made of metal. He dropped a glow lamp and the glass cracked. It was eerie shades of green, blue and I think there were some specks of pink." Mutagen…

"Mutagen ... Oops!" Mikey covers his mouth while staring at Splinter.

"I went to pick it up but he pushed me out of the way. As a result, he tripped on the lamp, making the crack bigger. This time I actually picked it up. I walked over to hand it to him but I also tripped. Then, I fell off the path. The glass shattered and the content of the lamp spilled all over my arms and legs. It burned like acid and I felt like my limbs where going to fall off. I probably screamed just before I blacked out. The pain was really intense." Her eyes avert to the floor, and she rubs her arms. That's a sad way to get mutated. Dammit! Right in public too. Those Kraang are getting bold.

"I know, right? I'm pretty clumsy." She hesitantly looks around the room.

"Hmm… What were the Kraang doing by the river?" Leo mumbles. What were they not doing in the warehouse?

"It would seem that she is correct. It was her clumsiness what allowed her mutation. However, there are other factors that should have not been existent." Sensei strokes his goatee. You don't say.

"Well, now that we know some Kraang are on the edge of town, we can smash their heads, right?" I grin at Leo. This will make up for the un-eventfulness of earlier.

"No, not yet. As always, we need to find out their purpose first." Leo states. Oh, as if we didn't know!

"We already know their purpose, Leo, to mutate everything on this Earth!" I walk over to Leo.

"WHAT?!" Mona exclaims. I forgot she was there.

"Oh right, you wouldn't know." I step away from Leo.

"Hold up! Back up a few minutes ago [last chapter]! Is that what Wrath meant by 'couldn't protect'? That these 'Kraang' are mutating everyone?" Wrath? Is she mocking me? Again?!

"Raph." I glare.

"Sorry." She may be saying that, but her eyes tell me different.

"Haha. Good one, Lisa." Mikey laughs maniacally. It's not that funny.

"Pfft… we should call him that from now on. What do you think, April?" Donnie smirks. Are they mocking me too?

"It suits ya, man." Casey pokes me with one of his sticks. They're mocking me!

"It does not!" I grab the stick. I will break this.

"That's enough, guys; we need to explain this stuff to Lisa!" April glares at us.

"Hmm… why don't you do that, April, and everyone else can go check out this new 'Kraang Plot'. How does that sound Leonardo?" Splinter suggests.

"Sounds like a plan, Master Splinter." Leo agrees. Too bad, we can't smash bots. I feel like extra justice needs to be served today.

"Boo-ya! It's robot smashing time!" Casey and Mikey hop up. Doofus one and doofus two…

"No, it's not! This is an interrogation mission only! Donnie, can you start up Shell-Raiser?" 'It's an interrogation mission only!' Hmph.

"Already on it." Donnie jumps over the couch.

"Raph, Casey, Mikey! Go to the Shell-Raiser! Don't cause any problems for Don!" Do we really have to be told that? I'm not two. I follow Donnie into the vehicle. While he flips various switches, I have time to do some thinking. Mikey and Casey bounce into their seats. Never mind.

"Is everything ready?" Leo suddenly appears.

"Yup." Donnie gives a thumbs-up.

"Hey Leo, I've been thinking..." I begin.

"Oh no! Raph is thinking! We're doomed!" Mikey exasperates.

"Shut up! I have something important to say!"

"Oh, like how evil Lizzy is?" Mikey snickers.

"Lizzy?" Casey raises an eye brow.

"Yea, Mona Lisa, c'mon, guys get with the flow; nick names have been around for trillions of years!" Mikey huffs.

"Umm... Actually..." Donnie coughs.

"No! Don't even start! I'm trying to talk to Leo!" I growl.

"What is it, Raph?" Leo silences the group.

"I was thinking about the warehouse that we were at earlier this evening. Didn't it seem sorta suspicious? Like something was missing?"

"The Kraang are always suspicious, like a squirrel wearing a tu-tu." Mikey states.

"It did seem like we were missing something. What's your point?" Leo ignores him.

"Actually, that's not suspicious, that's adorable!" Mikey continues.

"It was like they were in the middle of a transition or something… which might be why there were Kraang at the river. But that's just my opinion."

"If that's the case, Leo, we should check out the warehouse again, just to be sure." Donnie adds.

"We don't have that much time though. We still need to bring Casey and April back. It will have to be one or the other." Leo replies.

"I vote warehouse." Casey says.

"The warehouse might not be a bad place to start. There won't be any bots left for sure, so we could gather information in peace. Also, it's closer than the river, and therefore granting less time for April to wait for us."

"In the end, it all comes down to April, huh?" I mutter.

"Err... Casey too..." Donnie gulps.

"To the warehouse it is." Leo pushes the throttle.

* * *

_Till next week guys! This chapter is a little shorter because it's a part one of two._

_(Beta Note: Once again, I__'__d like to note that this chapter is probably shorter because of technical difficulties as mentioned in the above beta note__…__ And so there in, it__'__s not her entire fault that this chapter is shorter. I say we blame the computer__…__ at least, part of the blame anyway. ;))_


End file.
